¿Por qué?
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: En una reunión de las naciones, España ve como Romano se lleva bien con Jareth, pero… ¿Por qué Romano es amable con Jareth y no con él?


"**¿Por qué?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> En una reunión de las naciones, España ve como Romano se lleva bien con Jareth, pero… ¿Por qué Romano es amable con Jareth y no con él?

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni Labyrinth me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>-¡Que me dejes en paz, español hijo de puta!.-Con ese grito Jareth observó como Romano intentaba despegarse de Antonio, el cual sólo le decía que era tierno, como de costumbre.<p>

Jareth había asistido a esa reunión del mundo, porque Sarita tenía un resfriado y Amelia se había quedado con ella en casa. Así que no le había quedado alternativa…

Se estaba aburriendo horrores, porque Alfred había comenzado a pelear con Arthur y Francis, para variar. Así que había comenzado a ver como Romano intentaba despegar de Antonio.

-¡Hey, Romano!.-España vio como Jareth llamaba a Romano, el cual había detenido sus insultos hacía él. Esperaba los clásicos insultos de Romano hacía Jareth, pero…

-Hola, Jareth, ¿Cómo está?.-España se sorprendió de sobre manera… ¿Romano siendo educado con alguien?. Vio el Sur de Italia se levantaba de su asiento y se iba a sentar al lado de Jareth, dejándolo a él solo, ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí?

-¿Quieres un tomate, Romano?.-Preguntó Jareth conjurando un tomate y tendiéndoselo a Romano, el cual lo cogió dándole las gracias.

España, que observaba toda la escena no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Romano estaba teniendo una conversación con Jareth, sin maldecirlo, golpearlo o cualquier otra cosa que hiciera Romano con el resto de los países, incluido él. ¿Por qué?...

-Oye, Antonio, kesesesese, más vale que quites esa estúpida cara, no es sorprendente.-La voz de Gilbert lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-¿Qué miras con tanto interés?.-El español únicamente le señalo a los dos países que estaban teniendo una conversación tranquila.

-R-Romano…-Antonio vio sorprendido como a Gilbert no le afectaba tal imagen.

-¿Por qué te sorprende que Romano se lleve bien con el viejo?.-Preguntó Gilbert, como quién pregunta por el clima, ¡¿ES QUÉ ACASO EL PRUSIANO NO PODÍA ENTENDER LO RARO QUE ERA ESO PARA ESPAÑA?

-¡Porque es raro que Lovi le hable a alguien tan amable!.-Explico como todo el español.

-Antonio… Jareth cuido de Romano un tiempo, es normal que le tenga estima…-Dio como explicación el prusiano. Antonio le iba a contestar algo, pero Manuel, una de sus ex colonias, estaba llamando a Gilbert mencionando algo con la chicha… por lo que el prusiano lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos.

La reunión termino después de varios gritos de Alemania, varias luchas entre Alfred y Arthur… lo normal.

España vio como Romano se despedía de Jareth, con el cual había estado hablando toda la reunión muy afectivamente. Vio como la antigua nación le daba un tomate y un abrazo a SU Romano… pero lo que más le dolió a España es que Romano no lo aparto como lo hacía con él. ¿Por qué era así con Jareth?...

**OoOoOoOo**

Jareth se quedó hasta el final, como de costumbre, más que nada lo había hecho porque vio a Gilbert embriagándose con Manuel… así que mejor los mandaba a ambos, a sus respectivas casas, antes de que causaran un daño mayor.

Cuando al fin pudo mandarlos a los dos, por medio de sus cristales, a sus respectivas casas suspiró pesadamente.

-Oye, Jareth.-Se sorprendió al sentir la voz de España, se volteó para ver al país de la pasión, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió. España no tenía su habitual sonrisa boba e inocente… ahora España tenía esa mirada de su tiempo de conquistador… cuando invadió el nuevo mundo, aquél que él había intentado mantener en secreto por siglos.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Antonio le había dado un golpe en la mejilla y casi lo había derribado. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, junto con el gritó sorprendido de la mocosa.

-¡Por Dios, cerebro de pájaro! ¡¿qué le hiciste al Jefe?.-Dijo Angie mirando sorprendida la escena, Antonio tenía una mirada que daba escalofríos, mientras que Jareth se sostenía la mejilla herida y miraba confundido al español.

Ellos eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala de reuniones… pensó Angie por si Antonio entraba completamente en modo matar a Jareth.

-¿Por qué Romano es así contigo?.-Preguntó el español enojado. Él siempre había hecho todo por Romano, pero la nación siempre lo trataba con desprecio y lo apartaba de su lado.-¿Qué tienes tú con Romano?...

-¿Qué?, ¡España no seas idiota!.-Dijo Jareth, logrando esquivar un nuevo golpe que España le iba a dar.-Angie… vete…-Dijo mirando a la chica.

-Pero Campa…

-¡ANGIE FUERA!.-Dijo Jareth, pero por estar preocupado de la mexicana no vio como España le tiraba un nuevo golpe, que le dio en el estómago. Haciéndole perder el aire y cayendo de rodillas. Vio como la mexicana tenía intenciones de intervenir…-Angie… vete… yo puedo con España…-Dijo mirándola, ella asintió y salió de la habitación.

Por su parte España cogió a Jareth del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a zamarrearlo.

-¿Por qué Romano te quiere más a ti que a mi?.-Preguntó España con voz sería, mirándolo con odio en sus ojos.

-Pues… porque yo cuide de Romano, idiota…-Dijo Jareth soltándose del agarre de España.-No fui como tú que intento cambiarlo a la primera semana.-Vio como Antonio se sorprendía por sus palabras.-¿Crees que no lo sé?... ¿Crees que no sé que intentaste cambiarlo por Veneciano?...

-¡Eso fue al principio!, ¡Cuando yo aún no conocía bien a Romano!.-España sintió como toda su rabia se iba transformando en culpa… Jareth se levantó del suelo y se sujeto el vientre, España aún tenía su fuerza de conquistador.

-Yo cuide a Romano cuando el imbécil de Roma únicamente se fijaba en Veneciano, yo era quién cuidaba de él cuando enferma o se sentía solo, a pesar de que en esos años yo tenía a cargo a Inglaterra y a las naciones del nuevo mundo, cuando tú aún no llegabas a él.-Vio como España bajaba más su mirada al recordarle como había acabado con esas naciones del viejo mundo cuando él llegó.-No puedes pretender que Romano se comporte conmigo como se comporta con el resto, España… yo le enseñe lo poco que sabía, antes de que pasara a ser cargo tuyo…

-Pero… ¿Por qué Romano es así contigo y no conmigo que lo protegía de Francia y de Turquía?.-Preguntó España aún confundido.

-España, compréndelo, la persona que Romano más quería no le prestaba atención… siempre ha sido comparado con Veneciano. Siente que si confiara en alguien sería abandonado nuevamente. Romano no es así por gusto, es así porque la mayor herencia de Roma paso a Veneciano… él únicamente se valía de su agricultura, cuando Veneciano tenía todo.-Suspiró Jareth, era muy difícil de explicar eso…

Aún recordaba aquella vez, cuando estaban en la segunda guerra mundial, y Romano llegó llorando donde él a decirle que su nonno había ido a ver a Veneciano y a él no. Cuando tuvo al muchacho desesperado llorando en sus brazos había odiado más Roma, mucho más que antes. ¿Es que acaso esa estúpida nación nunca había visto que Romano no era como él?, Romano también necesitaba atención… atención que él le dio.

-Por eso cuando le pedí matrimonio el se negó…-Suspiró derrotado Antonio. Ahora entendía más cosas sobre Romano.

-Antonio… ¿Cómo es eso?.-Preguntó Jareth sorprendido. Él sabía una cosa, que Romano le había hecho jurar que no diría a nadie… y era que Romano amaba al español, pero entonces, ¿por qué se había negado al matrimonio?.

-Le pregunte si se quería casar conmigo y él me respondió "tres comidas diarias, pasta y siestas"…-Antonio se sorprendió cuando Jareth comenzó a reírse de sus palabras.

-Antonio, ¡por todo el Underground!, eso era en sí, y con mayúscula.-Reía Jareth, a veces España podía ser tan tonto.-Tú ya le das todo eso a Romano… y era su manera de decirte "sí".

-¡Oye, España imbécil, deja a Jareth!.-Ese gritó vino acompañado por la puerta que se abrió, por ella entró un jadeante Romano y atrás de él estaba Angie, que lo había ido a buscar porque no quería que su amiga se quedara viuda.

-¡Romano!.-Dijo España corriendo hacía él y abrazándolo.

-¡Suéltame bastardo, hijo de puta! ¿Por qué golpeabas a mi nonno?.-Angie y España se sorprendieron por el hecho de que Romano llamara "nonno" a Jareth.

-Oye Lovino, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que España te pidió matrimonio?.-Preguntó Jareth con una sonrisa, observando como Romano se ponía rojo como un tomate.

-¡Chigiiiii!, ¡Estúpido España!, ¿Qué has estado hablando?.-Preguntó intentando zafarse del agarre del español.

-Bueno mocosa, vamos.-Dijo Jareth sujetando a Angie del brazo y desapareciendo de esa habitación junto con ella. Algunas cosas era mucho mejor no escuchar…

Jareth sonrió al pensar en lo especial que era Romano y en todo lo que se había perdido Roma por no haberlo visto, pero… Roma era un idiota, después de todo.

**~ The end ~**


End file.
